


The Good Woman

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a chocolate cake slice.





	The Good Woman

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he ate a chocolate cake slice. He glanced at Martha. ''You're a good woman,'' he said.  
Amos viewed Martha after she smiled. His eyes settled on Kara. He watched while she frowned and ate her cake slice.

''A good woman because you always get free cake slices?'' Kara asked.

Amos continued to smile even when he stomped on Kara's foot. He viewed Kara wincing. He turned to Martha before he ate a bit more.

''I'm going to visit Clark in Metropolis all week soon,'' Martha said to Kara.

''Is Pa going with you?'' Kara asked.

Martha nodded. ''You'll perform every farm task,'' she said.

Amos saw Kara's scowl and faced Martha another time. ''You're a good woman.''

THE END


End file.
